Meli & Eric The Beggining
by Vanessa Scriber
Summary: This is a side dish from a four-to-five book series i'm workin on. Hope you like it! i'm a really good writer but most of my books are on paper.... so i'm gonna start writing on the comp AND in my notebook.... great...
1. I The First Meeting

**Meli & Eric- The Beggining**

**By**

**Arielle Drewery**

Chapter I

The First Meeting- Meli

It was 11:00, the dead of winter, when I saw him. I knew my father had 'something special' waiting for me, but this?! It's unethical! Not like he had any morals, anyway… Excuse me, not like he _has _any morals… unfortunately, he's still alive and kicking. The mythical being in front of me, I knew, was food. It smelled like the equivelant of a steak to a human… juicy and thick…

Something inside me still begged not to kill this semi-human creature. _Don't Meli, he's still just another immortal, even if he's not human. You've seen him before._

Have I?


	2. II Hunter Becomes Hunted

**Meli & Eric- The Beggining**

**By**

**Arielle Drewery**

Chapter II

Hunter Becomes Hunted-Eric

"Stay away, Demon. I'm warning you! I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what?" I stood silent.

"Exactly. Who are you?" She demanded.

"Eric Morales. Neutral Morphian."

"Melisa Corlasi. One S. Demon."

"Cool..."

"Yea. Especially since I was specifically designed to be able to kick your morphing butt."

"'Specifically designed'?"

"My dad... um... you might know him as Luci or Morpato*."

"YOUR DAD IS MORPATO?!?!"

"Yea. Talk about child abuse... Emotionally, of course..."

"Gah.... Living there... I just can't imagine it..."

"At least I never met my mom... I can't imagine who she would be..." She said. I know who her mom is.

"Ursula Corlan. A Half-Mermaid." I told her.

"Oh..."

"Geez.... what does it take to get some chicken 'round here?" I asked. My stomach rumbled to emphasize my point.

"I hear Amanda's Cafe' has good ribs, burgers, and about the best in Haven. It's around the corner. Not that I eat there- I prefer my meat raw."

"Ew." I said. "I've heard of Amanda's."

"Well, come on. Mandy loves a new face. Especially a Morphian. I wonder why?" She rolled her eyes. Morphians eat about three times a human does, therefore pay three times as much. We burn up a lot of energy morphing. About as much as an Olympian does running a marathon, coming in first place, and running back to the finish. Therefore, we were built to not only withstand that energy, but to be able to hold it. That's why we eat three times as much.

"Well, come on, Eric!" She said, taking my hand and pulling me forward. "Let's go!"

*Morpato- Morphian name for the Devil


	3. III Diner Dash

**Meli & Eric- The Beggining**

**By**

**Arielle Drewery**

Chapter III

Diner Dash-Meli

All I remembered after we left was getting nearly run over twice, and the Morphian saving me twice. We ran to the cafe', waiting for Mandy to greet us. instead, a small, child-like girl greeted us.

"May I help you?" She asked in a dark voice, one that reminded me of the results of the Uprising of Haven.

"Where's Mandy?" I asked.

"She's been- gone, for a while." She said, catching herself in the middle of the sentence.

"Where?"

"A tall man named Marpato came and asked her if she wanted a job at the Underworld-Haven."

"But what would he want with her?"

"She- Parani Fertrai Carsle Morpato's Charnay...." (Translation- was caught hunting Morpato's livestock")

"Really? But he'd never- he's never done something like that!" I protested. A large crash came from the kitchen, followed by yelling.

"Erm... you should go before the Haven Police come! Hurry! And save Amanda!" She urged. "Go!"

She pushed us outside, and whilw we watched through the window (from the other side of the street) we could see the Daemonics rushing through the cafe', pulling out guns and shooting, while others grabbed workers and killed them- we watched the poor girl get grabbed by a Daemonic and have her neck twisted to the point where she only slumped to the ground, eyes wide.

"Ellie..." Eric breathed.

"You knew her?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, his face paling, his green eyes full of sorrow. He looked like he was tearing up, but he caught himself and brushed away the evidence. He hardly got the words out.

"She was my sister."


	4. IV Ellie

**Meli & Eric- The Beggining**

**By**

**Arielle Drewery**

Chapter IV

Ellie-Eric

"What would they want with your sister?"

"She- she defied the Underworld." I felt something caught in my throat.

"How?" She asked, interested.

"It was three years ago..." I started, drifting off into three years ago.....

* * * * *

"Ellie!" I yelled, running to her.

"Eric! Wait! I've got news!"

"What is it, Sis?"

"Ursula's taking me to see what we're up against. I'm going to go see the Angelians!"

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "When?"

"Next week! Eric, I'm so nervous! What if they take me?"

"Nonsense! You're the strongest Morphy I know."

"And who's there besides you, me, Azia, Carneelyine, and Mom?"

"True... but you beat us all by a million miles."

"Oh, you're just saying that.... Either way, I'm gonna take you out to Underworld-Haven tonight! I just need to get the Smokies."

"What about Dad?"

"He says I'm in charge of you," She said, poking me in the arm,"Amy and Sila said they might come, too. As long as _somebody_ doesnt try to flirt with a certain _someone's _BFF."

"B what?" I asked, confused.

"Why couldn't I have had a baby sister?" She sighed. She laughed, the tinkling of bells, the wind-chimes slowly banging against each other....I would die happily for her.....

"Which 'Smokies' are you going to take with you?" I asked.

"Vanity and Elizabeth."

Just then, the sound of a gunshot rang out. She pulled me with her, sprinting toward the lake.

"Hurry, Eric! Or they'll find us!"

"Who?"

"Angelians!!"

Another shot rang out, a scream along with it. A thought came to me- I have to keep my sister alive... _at all costs._

"Ellie, run. Hide underwater. I'll-"

"No, Eric. They- They want me. I'll go.."

"Ellie... they'll...." I looked her deep in her green eyes. "They'll _kill_ you..."

"Look, baby brother, I pissed off their leader. They're going to kill me, or both of us. I'm not gonna have you get killed for my mistake." She said, pushing me into the lake. I tried to swim back up, but my shirt got snagged on a branch. I unhooked it, but another shot rang out.

_"__For Eric, My Brother!!_" She cried. _"May he be saved! Go, Eric! Run!" _She screamed, but I knew not to run. If they thought I was running, they'd go after me, running. I sunk deeper into my pool of safety.

I was half unconscious when I felt a sharp pain run through me. I tried not to scream, to not give myself away, but it hurt so much.... all the red around me.... I swam deeper, not caring whether or not they'd follow; the darkness would conceal it.

_"Guess the pool's clear. Let's run, guys."_ said a voice.

"Elliamarie!" I cried into the darkness. Even the bubbles seemed almost as dark as the lake."Ellie...." I called.

Yet I knew she was gone.


	5. V Angel Or Demon?

**Meli & Eric- The Beginning  
**

**By**

**Arielle Drewery**

Chapter V

Angel or Demon? -Meli

"Shouldn't you be possessing some poor, innocent soul? Instead of dragging my entire soul out of me?"

"We Demons are misunderstood. Well, me, anyway.... all my followers possess and kill, and... well, you get it...."

"Yea. I'm very familiar with Demons. Except you, apparently. So what's your story?"

"Well, you've heard of 'fallen angels' right?"

"Yea...."

"Not all of the angels belonged where they were. Some agreed with Lucifer, and so they left with him. I wasn't given any choice."

"Really? What happened?" He asked curiously.

"So there I was, enjoying my glorious place in Heaven. It was the most amazing place there ever was... then one day he said 'No, I'm not serving those evil things! They are below me! I will not serve servants!' I knew there would be a fight, or a discussion, so I went to go give my side of the argument."

"I thought you said he was-"

"SHHH! I'll get to that!" I snapped. "I was going, when I saw a fire- not the usual blue, but blood red.... The first time I saw it, I felt addicted. Like it was the only thing that mattered.... the thing holding me to myself. Not the heavenly self, flowing in a white robe and wings, but a more beautiful self. A person who was addicted. Yet it seemed wrong... like it had a side effect, something wrong with it, too good to be true....."

"You said you didn't-"

"I didn't have a choice. I'll get to that. As I was saying, It wasn't. There was no side effect. Nothing wrong with it. Yet I decided to stand my ground. To stay with all the angels. Then, one day, he said, 'All who want to come with me, not to serve those uncaring creatures, but to have them serving us.... come with me.' I started to run away, to show I'd never follow him. But he dragged me under. It was painless, but it was like drowning without water, or falling without air. It was like sinking, yet I could breathe. And the air was the same addictive whatever-it-was that I had seen.... I couldn't get back up.... I remember struggling to find my way back, but I couldn't...."

At this point, I was sobbing uncontrollably. Eric had his arms around me, most likely in sympathy, or even empathy.... he had gone through the same thing, or close to it, becoming a Morphian. A little less intense, but still just as effecting.

"I had no choice. He claimed me and took me in. He showed me the family tree, how he made me from his love's and his soul to create me, a brown-eyed, curly-haired girl who'd follow him. So, obviously, I didn't have a choice." I finished.

"Fallen angel... I never thought it'd be like that...."

"I never thought I'd be one of the few that- that went. That fell."

Who am I? A Fallen Angel or an Angelic Demon?

That's for me to find out......


	6. VI Mission

**Meli & Eric- The Beggining**

**By**

**Arielle Drewery**

Chapter VI

Mission- Eric

"We have to find Amanda." I said.

"No." She answered.

"What? You said you would! We have-"

"We have to find Amanda..." She said. "....And your sister."

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Angelians don't kill. They turn."

"But- Ellie.... she-"

"I'll get her back."

"You can't go up there!" I protested.

"True..... but Charlene can....."

"Que?" I asked.

"Have you gone yet?" To the Underworld? No....

"No." I answered.

"Come on, then." She said, kind of monotonous, like the real Demon she was. Controlled by Lucifer. She put up a wall of fire, and we sunk down to the Underworld, which gave us both shivers down our spine. We arrived at the Underworld a little close to midnight, the only time Death and all his family would be awake.

"So this Charlene, she can help us find my sister and Mandy?"

"Sure as Hell can."

"Hmm... that's just like saying 'just as home can.'To you, anyway..."

"Shut up, Eric."

"Okay." I said obediently.

"Charlene, I must warn you, is half-dead. She can only help us as far as locating. The rest we have to do ourselves. She goes in, gives us the coordinates of both your sister and Mandy, and we go in and get them ourselves. That might be a problem, considering.... that I.... "

"You can't go in?" I offered.

"Yea... I can, but... being there, it'd.... well, it would most likely erase every memory I ever had, every person I ever met, every love that I ever had..."

"Who?" I asked quite curiously.

"What?" She asked.

"Who was your first love?"

"Erm... no one of your interest..." She blushed.

"Come on, Meli.... Who is it?" I asked in a sing-song voice. She blushed even more.

"I- it's not important, Eric. He-"

"Yes, it is."

"Why do you want to know _my _love interest?" She demanded.

"Erm...." I said, stumped. If I didn't know better, I'd say-

But I am....

....I'm in love with Meli.


	7. VII Love Story

**Meli & Eric- The Beggining**

**By**

**Arielle Drewery**

Chapter VII-Meli

Love Story

_It was a beautiful day in the outskirts in The Underworld_, _His golden hair shining, flowing in the summer breeze, his perfect features contemplating something... something as if it was the greatest conundrum in the world..._

"What's wrong, Mike?" I asked.

"It's nothing, dear. Nothing at all." He said, but through his mask of perfection, I saw the tiniest glimpse of regret and sorrow in his eyes.

"Mike?" I asked, worried now, turning to him, getting on my knees to look him better in the eyes.

"Meli, it's nothing. Nothing at all, just calm down." He said, eyes wide, as if it was for his own reassurance, not mine...

"Mike! What's wrong?" I asked, my voice raising two octaves.

In answer, an arrow whirled through the air.

"Run!!" He screamed, grabbing a sword from the other side of our house. "Run inside, Meli!" He yelled.

I barely had closed the door when he screamed in agony.

"Mike! No!" I screamed, pushing the double-door out of my way.

The patio was covered in red, his sword shimmering in the sunlight. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Mike! Where are you! Speak to me, please!" I yelled frantically, running down to the street. "Michaelangel!"

Nothing but the silence answered me.

_Nothing but the silence, Meli. When there's nothing but the silence, you know all around you has been lost._

_Then again, that'll never happen, _He had said. But now, as I had broken down on the asphalt, I knew I had lost everything.

But now I have Eric, my love.

And I will not let him die.


	8. IIX Possession

**Meli & Eric- The Beginning  
**

**By**

**Arielle Drewery**

Chapter IIX- Eric

Possesion

"So, anyway, after the Angelians took him, I never saw him again. Happy?" She asked.

"Yes. Quite." I replied.

"So who was your first love?" She asks.

"Erm... I never really had one." I reply. It's not true- I'm starting to admire this Demon beside me.

"Oh really? And you're 20 or 30 thousand years? Something like that?"

"When all you have to do is morph, hunt, and try NOT to get killed by hunters, you don't really find any girls worth your time. I live off my survival instinct, not my mating one."

"Ah. Yes, the Morphian Instinctual Rule. 'Your own life first, your mate's next'" She said.

"Yea. It's not a rule, but a guideline."

We arrived at The Under-world, where Death, Haven-Controllers, Firani, the fire worker, and Eliza, 'Mother Nature' reside. Oh, and Father Time. (His real name is Jim, by the way) Eliza walked (or, rather, skipped...) over to where we stood. Leaves were caught in her hair, small twigs stuck in her sweater.

"Hi, Elly."Meli said. I winced at the name. "Er, Eliza."

"Momma Nature'll do, thanks." She said. Meli rolled her eyes. "Hey, It's not like I call you Bee. Or fairy."

"Shut up Eliza." She said, annoyed.

"Just giving you some name history, Melissa."

"One S." She said, really mad now....

"Okay, Bee, don't kill me. At least, not yet." She said with a very demonic smile.

"YOU LITTLE-" She started, running for Eliza. "LET GO, ERIC! NOW!"

I don't know why, but something made me let her go. Like a liquid smoke creeping through me, keeping me from holding her back. And at the same time, I felt like I was supposed to be holding her tightly, just to have her near me.....

"ERIC!!!! HELP!!!" She screamed, trying desperately to get away from Eliza. I was only paralyzed to the spot I stood. "ERIC!" She said, clawing at my arm, trying to get me to leave. "ERIC, RUN!!" She screamed, as if something was burning her..... "Eri-" She tried to say, desperately, before the holy water was dropped and she was becoming her true Demon.... when I'd have to kill her, just to have the unholy impurity away from me..... No, no I can't kill Meli-

Her eyes went blank, then a dark, soulless black..... Her slender hands turned into razor- sharp claws..... She held on to me, and I to her, as if we were a house of cards... if one falls, they all do....

"Eric... Run.... while y- you can." She said, struggling against herself. Debating, relying on instinct, I ran. Halfway down the endless corridor, I stopped.

_ Your own life first, your mate's next, your friend's last, your enemy's never._

Okay, so she wasn't my mate, but she's not an enemy. She's not my friend- she's more than that- but she's not my mate. So there's an exception. Meli comes first.

"Meli!" I screamed, running back.

"Run, dammit Eric!" She yelled, the other side of her already winning over her.... Without even pausing, without thinking at all, I held her up close and fervently kissed her. She tried to pull back, but soon enough she gave in, letting all the demon-poison flow from her infected body to me. To her, it stung like Hell. To me, it was more potent than all the drugs in the world put together. Or maybe that was Meli...

"May I ask what that God- awful noise was?" asked Firani, a Fire -Angel. She plays with fire....

"Igtbtpbmli." Eliza said from across the room, glass shards from a small table in her arms and most of her legs...

"Hmm? Whats that? Meli beat you up? Good job, Meli, you get a cookie- Er... I'll get that to you later." She said, noticing the way we were linked together. "As for you Eliza... Holy Water? Seriously?!" She said, turning back to Eliza.

There was more after that, but I didn't notice. Whatever Meli did, I blacked out.

But all I could see was her smiling face... her beautiful brown eyes....

And I had the same thought I had when I looked into Ellie's eyes....

_I have to keep her alive.... at all costs....._


End file.
